tacoclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Maelstrom
The silver tabby took a deep breath and began walking once again, back to the tunnels that he called home now. He had to be strong, because he was Maelstrom. And Maelstrom didn't love or show emotion. Maelstrom didn't need friends. Maelstrom was ruthless and cold and would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. And, perhaps most importantly, Maelstrom didn't care about anyone. - Narrative General Description Maelstrom is a '''white tom with gray flecks and icy blue eyes. History Maelstrom's parents were Rainywater and Lelouch, a rogue who was a member of Genba's army. When the kits were a moon old, Rainywater sent her kits to live with him (and was exiled because of it). Duskit (Duskpaw) and Sleetkit (Maelstrom's name at the time) lived there for several moons before they met Bella. Sleetkit latched onto her immediately, thinking of her as a surrogate mother, and adopted her Clan-hating ways. He watched as TacoClanners later turned Bella in to Genba's soldiers (after she attacked several warriors) who publicly killed her, solidifying his hate. He met up with Shackle in the forest, and after the tom swore loyalty to him, he changed his name to Maelstrom and left Genba. Dusk-kit did not go with him. Maelstorm began plotting revenge against TacoClan, and he and Shackle lingered in the area before they were driven out after several skirmishes, settling in the Beyond Forest, where Shackle uncovered a series of tunnels. Maelstrom trained with Shackle, learning how to take on larger opponents, and learned several deadly techniques. Maelstrom made a deal with Vetis, giving him Shackle's soul in exchange for Vetis taking one of Wolfstar's lives. He was visited in his dreams by Bella, who told him she would be reincarnated, so they traveled to Griffin Hill to get her. She inhabits the body of Jaci, Rainywater's daughter and Maelstrom's sister. Renfred also joined for a short time, but later left once he realized Maelstrom didn't return his feelings. Maelstrom, Shackle, and Jaci returned to the Beyond Forest. Maelstrom did return to TacoClan territory, however, and attacked Hailkit, nearly killing him. Cedarwhisker rushed to the kit's aid, but was slain by Maelstrom, and the rogue was forced to flee back to the Beyond Forest. Shackle treated his wounds and the group prepared to flee, knowing TacoClan would soon seek vengeance. Before they disappeared into the tunnels, they recruited Mackerel. They rigged the tunnels to collapse so the Clan would think they were dead, and headed to Griffin Hill in hopes of talking to Sand and learning more information about TacoClan. Before they were able to leave, Vetis interrupted them, and Maelstrom made a deal with him in secret to buy Shackle more time, selling his soul in the process. He ordered Shackle to scar his face so he could infiltrate the Clan unrecognized. Afterwards, he followed Shackle farther into Griffin Hill and revealed his deal, sparking an argument between them. Both deals were reversed by the newcomer to Maelstrom's group, Mackerel, when the she-cat agreed to be Vetis's servant. Maelstrom ordered Shackle to scar his face, and entered TacoClan territory as Sleetkit. He was renamed Sleetpaw, and quickly befriended Shadypaw with his adorable stories. He plays the part of Sleetpaw very well. Thunderpaw doesn't seem to like him, because of his friendship with the young tom's sister. He made an attempt to be more like a 'true Master' for Shackle, but found that he was unable to be angry and controlling enough, even after learning how Shackle had failed to follow his orders. He blames himself for this, despite the fact that Shackle is a (teensy) bit grateful to have a laxer Master. While in TacoClan, he fell for Shadypaw, which eventually led to him bringing her to the den and confessing everything. He was torn apart when she left him, and her last words haunt him still. Family Tree Immediate Family '''Father: Lelouch (Deceased, verified member of Unknown) Mother: Rainywater (Deceased, verified member of Unknown) Sisters: Jaci (Deceased, verified member of Unknown) Kasa (Living) Brothers: Duskpaw (Living) Kai (Living) Trivia *He is often referred to as "Maelman" outside of role-play. *He represents the sin of Pride; every cat in his group represents one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Fanfiction Appearances *He appeared as a main character in Thawed (by Shimmertail) *He appeared as a main character in Death But Once (by Shimmetail) *He appeared as a main character in Cold As Winter, Sharp As Ice (by Shimmertail). *He appeared in Chapter 4 of We Are Glass (by Shimmertail) *He appeared as a main character in Help (by Shadough) Category:Rogue Category:Maelstrom's Army Category:Shimmertail Category:TacoClan Category:Griffin Hill